


She spotted a way into our hearts

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Animals, Dog fic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Cancer, coming together, living in the present moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: TK didn’t know how it happened. One moment he was out on a crazy call putting a fire out, and the next moment he was returning back to Firehouse 126 with a Dalmatian.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	She spotted a way into our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).



> When I found out there was going to be a dog on 911 Lone Star, I immediately got excited. If you haven't noticed, I love writing animals into my fics. This will be my own adaptation of how the story will go with the dog. 
> 
> My good friend Stef inspired this idea and helped me out with it, so thank you, hun!! I appreciate it. I'm always inspired by your passion for writing and your strength! This fic is for you!  
>   
> Thanks as always to my Junkyard Family for their support and love! Ya'll are the best!

**She spotted a way into our hearts**

TK didn’t know how it happened. One moment he was out on a crazy call putting a fire out, and the next moment he was returning back to Firehouse 126 with a dalmatian.

 _“A dog?”_ his father questioned with a raised brow, “Did you even put out the fire?”

“Yes, of course. I did in record speed too, I might add,” TK replied. “But the dog just sort of followed me around.”

Owen laughed in the way he did, which didn’t involve much humor, “And you thought _‘hey, why not take someone’s dog home with me?’”_

“I asked around, they said it was a stray. Every time they tried to take it to the shelter, it would run and hide. It wouldn’t get up close to anyone. Really timid they said. But she wasn’t like that with me.” He looked down at the dog. “Clearly.”

“Hmmm…” The Captain looked around at the others that had been on the scene with TK, “Is this true?”

“Sure is, Cap,” Mateo replied with a cheesy grin. It was clear he already loved the dog. He was an adorable puppy himself practically jumping up and down.

“So what exactly are you saying here, TK?” His father asked as he looked down at the Dalmatian who was now lying down next to their firetruck.

TK winked, “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“We’re not adopting a firehouse dog. I’m sorry, but no. We have so many other obligations and things to do. How can we add this dog to the list as well?” He paused and gave the _Dad Look_ , “You couldn’t even keep a goldfish alive when you were younger. Lasted what, two days?”

“Three actually, and it was not my fault. I thought Goldie would like to watch tv next to me and eat chips. If anything, I was being a good big brother.”

Owen ignored his humor and turned to walk away. TK decided to say it, “The dog might be sick. Might not have much time left….”

This stopped Owen in his tracks.

TK knew he had won the argument. The dog was here to stay.

*******

The neighbors had told TK that they had thought the dog was sick, because of how it was acting. Sure enough, the dog had cancer. Broke each one of their hearts when they found out. TK knew that his father was even more bonded to the dog now, even though he would never admit to it. The doctors were going to operate on the tumor, but they were hopeful; to everyone’s happiness.

Life with the dog meant something a little different to everyone.

Owen tried to act like he didn’t care too much, but he always left his door wide open and TK observed that one day there was a nice big fleece bed in there for the dog. His father said it was nothing; TK knew otherwise.

Mateo would be silly with the dog and they’d play around in the water coming from the hose. It was actually a very sweet sight to see. Childlike and innocent.

Paul and Marjan had a new workout buddy. Sometimes the dog would put her paw on their stomachs when they were trying to do sit-ups, or nudge to the weight they were contemplating trying to do.

Judd was indifferent at first. TK knew that to be Judd though. He was always hesitant to let someone new into his life; the man had been through a lot after all, and TK assumed he was scared of losing her to the disease.

However, over time something beautiful between them developed. TK hadn’t meant to walk by the kitchen late one night, but as he did he heard crying. Judd was sitting on the floor by the refrigerator. His tears were falling right on the dog’s head, which she didn’t seem to mind. She just rested her head on his lap. It was touching to witness, and TK quietly went back up to bed.

When Michelle would visit the house, she always brought a special treat for her and gave her a few snuggles before going on her way.

Everyone seemed attached in one way or the other.

The funny thing about the dog was, it didn’t seem all that close to TK, nor interested… yet _he_ was the one who had found her. And _she_ was the one who had followed him around like a love-sick puppy. Yet, she spent her time with all the others. TK didn’t understand it.

One day Carlos unexpectedly stopped by 126. The police were trying to work out a case on what could’ve been motive for someone starting a fire. So Carlos was trying to get all the information he could from them.

He didn’t often visit him at work, so TK couldn’t help his heart starting to beat faster when they made eye contact from across the room.

After some time, Carlos was making his way over to talk to TK when all of a sudden, the dog went bounding over to his man.

Carlos bent over, “Well hello there, mi amor!” He looked back up at TK, “You got a dog? You didn’t tell me that!”

“Long story... She’s a favorite around here. Even though she seems to not love me too much.”

“That couldn’t possibly be true, now could it, Peca?”

_“Peca?”_

“It means freckle in Spanish,” Carlos replied as he rubbed the dog’s spotted ears. She seemed so content and happy. It must be Carlos’ magic touch.

TK smiled down at Carlos, “I like that. _Peca._ It suits her.” He looked up and called out to his team, “Just wanted to let everyone know, our dog’s name is now Peca!”

“I love that,” Marjan yelled from her yoga mat.

“Absolutely,” Mateo answered; Paul nodding from behind him with a thumbs-up.

Carlos laughed, “Well I’m glad I could help out.”

“You always do,” TK assured him, rubbing his hand softly.

Carlos grabbed his hand tightly and bit his lip, “You told me that same thing last night.”

“Hey! Not in front of Peca.”

His boy just shrugged with that beautiful smile of his, “So she’s here to stay?”

“Yea, but she’s a bit sick. Has cancer.” When Carlos’ face fell, TK shook his head reassuringly, “No, she’s a fighter, babe. She’s here for the long haul.”

“I’ll bet my badge on that!”

*******

  
The day of the surgery came faster than TK had anticipated. In just a short time, they’d all become extremely attached. Even though Peca seemed to still be a little withdrawn from TK, she seemed comfortable and happy at Firehouse 126.

They were all there waiting in the waiting room at the local Austin Animal Hospital. They were whispering stories about things Peca had done that had made them laugh, a smile plastered to every one of their faces. But TK could feel the tension in that small room.

He wished Carlos could’ve been there. But his boyfriend had been on a call of his own and unfortunately couldn’t make it. Carlos was like the tether that always kept him grounded, and TK could feel the anxiety spiking within him.

TK felt like they were all holding their breath. Every time the doors would open, they would all look startled looking up quickly.

TK didn’t want to imagine hearing the worst from the doctor. He didn’t know if his heart could take anymore. He was already on edge with father; he didn’t want to say goodbye to her. It hit too close to home.

For all of them.

He looked around at his brothers and sister. These people had all touched his life in such a short time, just like Peca had. He was so grateful to each one of them.

Peca had only brought them together even closer.

When doors opened, TK quickly looked up. But it wasn’t the veterinarian. It was _Carlos_.

“Baby!” TK said with a small smile as he quickly stood up, “What are you doing here?”

“We got done with the call, and I wanted to be here for our girl.” Yes, she was just as much Carlos’ girl as the rest of theirs. She loved Carlos probably the most. Just like TK did. The man was easy to love. They hugged for a long moment, then Carlos pulled away, “Any word?”

“Not yet,” TK replied, holding on to Carlos’ strong hand.

“She’s a fighter, don’t you forget it.”

“You bet your badge on it,” TK reminded him with a wink.

“Exactly.”

This time when the doors opened, it was the doctor. They all formed a circle around him.

It felt like waiting forever, but then he spoke, “Peca is going to be just fine.”

They all exhaled loudly and started hugging each other. TK couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes. Carlos rubbed his back softly.

“I got the tumors out successfully. She is as healthy as a horse otherwise. We’ll need to see her for routine check-ups, but I think the worst is behind us.” The doctor looked around, “She’s still slowly coming to. Maybe one of you could come to sit in there with her. I don’t want her to get startled.”

And wouldn’t you know it, they all looked at him. “Who me? She doesn’t even care for me.”

“She followed you that day, TK. Peca obviously did that for a reason, brother,” Paul replied with a reassuring shrug.

His father nodded, “Go on, son.”

For some reason, they knew he needed this moment with her.

TK started walking and looked back to see Carlos looking at him with a look of incredible love. He was so lucky to have someone like Carlos in his messed up life.

He walked down the white long hallway into a small animal recovery room. Everything smelled too sterile for TK’s liking. Reminded him of the times he woke up in the hospital. Not something he wanted to remember at that moment.

And there she was. Peca. She seemed so small on the large table. He felt a bit awkward as he bent down over the bed. A nurse brought him a stool to sit on and he wanted to kick himself for looking stupid as he hesitated.

The truth was, maybe he was holding his heart back. Maybe he was the reason Peca didn’t let him in. He wasn’t letting her. Unconsciously of course.

“Hey, girl,” he whispered. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

He looked towards the door. Maybe this was a mistake. They should’ve let Mateo, Marjan or even Judd into the room over him.

But he turned his focus on her and looked at her breathing slowly. It was almost hypnotic.

Then he let out a deep breath, one he had been holding in for far too long, “It’s not you. It’s _me_. Yea, I know that’s so cliche to say, but it’s the truth, girl. See, if I’m gonna be honest for a moment, I think you remind me of my dad being sick. And I… see I can’t lose my dad. We’ve been through so much together. _Too much_.” He looked down as his hands shakily moved to her soft spotted fur. TK stroked slowly, ignoring the annoying tears forming in his eyes. “But hey, maybe you’re the hope I needed. You’re a sign my dad will be alright, too.”

He exhaled sharply again thinking about the last few months and letting the fear in. It nearly knocked him off the stool. _“Please be a sign….”_

Grace would probably call this a sign from God, but at that exact moment, he felt something wet lick his hand. He looked over and saw Peca staring up at him. She stretched and licked his hand again. “Welcome back, girl.”

She moved closer and rested her head on his other hand as if she wanted to be near him even more. As he rubbed her ears, he felt a moment of peace wash over him like the waves of an ocean. This was what he needed. Exactly what he needed.

*******

After that life went back to normal, but then again not really. Peca had changed all their lives for the better.

They all had a connection with the dog in an unspoken way. It was unique and beautiful.

Often she would ride on the firetruck with them; her presence soothing them before they rushed into danger. And she’d be there for the aftermath for cuddles and kisses. She joined them for dinners, especially Sunday night dinners, which had become the real deal. Movie nights and even game nights. Judd insisted she was a good luck charm when they played cards. Whenever you needed her, she was there. She completed the missing part of who they were. And they were there for her, too. They gave her a family. _The Fire Fam._ She'd never be alone again. 

TK had bonded with her the day he had let his guard down; the day he had opened that door completely was the day their bond had started to form. Often he wondered if she was here to teach him a lesson. A lesson of living in the present moment and not taking people or moments, even the hard ones, for granted. And that sometimes we wouldn’t have the answers to the hard questions. Instead, we just _live_. Life had a funny way of teaching you these things.

These were the thoughts he had as he curled up next to Peca and Carlos in bed. He would often take her home with him; sometimes he just needed it. Tonight was one of those nights. He smiled softly being near to his loved ones.

His heart, like their bed, was full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
